1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to an image processing device, display device, and a head mounted display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A head mounted display device (referred as to “HMD”) may be mounted on a head of a user, may enlarge an image displayed by a display panel using a lens, and may provide the enlarged image direct to eyes of a user.
A pixel density of a display panel (e.g., a high resolution display panel) is 500 pixels per inch (PPI) such that a pixel in the display panel is not visible to the user. However, a pixel in the head mounted display device is visible to the user because the head mounted display device uses the lens. Here, a screen door effect or an artifact (e.g., a phenomenon that some single colors are visible to the user in a boundary of an object in the image) occurs.